Maybe You Can Hire
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: Not long after DDD Riku was put in charge of the training for Lea and Kairi. It is not going well, because of their rocky past, Kairi doesn't trust Lea. Can a crazy turn of events cause these two to put the past behind them and trust each other. Rated T for action violence. I don't own any of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story in my training series! It tells about the time between KH DDD and my story KH3: Final Stand. Most of the stories will be about Riku, Kairi, and Lea, but some will have Sora in them.

This first world is one that was made into a movie recently, but the movie WAS NOT as good as the old television show!

I do not own any characters or places; all rights belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Universal Televison.

* * *

**If You Have a Problem and No One Else can Solve it Maybe You can Hire…..**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sorry Riku, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologize to me; you need to talk to her." Lea turned his head and looked where Riku was pointing; to their right was Kairi, she had her arms crossed and was avoiding the gaze of Lea. The pyro huffed and made his way over to her. As he came close she still avoided looking directly at him as he began to talk to her.

Riku wiped sweat from his forehead, they had only been training for a short time and already things were going downhill. He had known that since Lea's Nobody had kidnapped Kairi at one time things would be difficult, but he had never expected them to be this bad so fast.

Lea had just been joking when he said what he did, but Kairi took it offensively and now she was mad. Riku watched them as Lea tried to say he was sorry. He soon saw them look at each other and nod, this dispute was over but another would begin soon and he knew it.

"Lea, Kairi come here!" he called out to them, they came and he continued, "Master Yen Sid informed me that Kairi and I need to check out a situation on another world. We won't be gone too long, but maybe it will be a good time for you two to cool off."

Kairi walked off to get ready to leave, Lea stared after her, "Riku, I don't know if she'll ever trust me fully, or if there's any way for me to earn her trust."

"She'll come around eventually," the silverette reassured him, "and don't worry; you'll get a chance to prove yourself to her soon."

"Thanks Riku," the red head smiled and headed off.

* * *

An hour later Riku and Kairi landed on a new world. They were in a large field near a barn surrounded by cars. The young Keybladers quietly made their way over the barn and looked through a hole in one of the slats. Fifty to sixty men sat in stands above a wooden fighting ring with two men inside. Police officers stood around and one was using a camera to record the fight in the ring.

One of the fighters was a tall, muscular, Hispanic man, who was winning the fight. With a single punch he knocked the other fighter to the ground, much to the delight of the spectators.

A large police man walked into the ring with a smile; he yelled to the crowd, "How should we end it?"

"FINISH HIM!"

Kairi looked at Riku in fright, "Finish him… do they mean?" The young master gave her a sad nod.

The policeman waved his hand and half a dozen soldier heartless appeared, "Finish him Jase."

"No Warden!" Jase told him firmly. The heartless turned towards the fighter and Riku nearly summoned his Keyblade to attack. Suddenly the soldier heartless turned on the fallen fighter and attacked.

Kairi gasped and hid her face from the terrible sight. Even Riku, who had seen some horrible things, was appalled at this act.

"Oh Riku, why, why did he do that?"

The silverette was about to answer when both of them took a sharp blow to the head. As their unconscious bodies fell over, two police men picked them up and tossed them into the back of the prison truck.

"Ha," one of the men exclaimed, "Beale will have some fun with those two spies!" Then they started the truck and made their way towards Strikersville Prison, with Riku and Kairi as prisoners!

* * *

I know this chapter is short… but it's only the prelude. Next time… Lea will team up with some wanted fugitives to get back his friends, by any means necessary!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update! I would like to thank KHLegacy and The Unknowing Herald for reviewing! Also KHLegacy for favoriting and shadowwalker213 for following.

I own nothing!

* * *

(Chapter 2)

* * *

Two days later Lea appeared in Los Angeles in search of his friends. His plan was to find a group of mercenaries for help; he only had their names and a description of their van.

He made his way to a lower level district of L.A. and to his delight he spotted the van, "I hope they'll help, if they don't Riku and Kairi don't stand much of a chance in that crazy prison."

Lea knocked on the van door and it opened to reveal six faces staring in his direction. In shotgun was an older gentleman with white- blonde hair and pale skin. He wore a tan jacket over a blue button down shirt, brown pants, and he had a cigar in his mouth.

In the driver's seat was a large black man with a mohawk, sideburns, and a short beard. He was wearing a gray button down shirt, brown pants, around his neck was a large assortment of gold jewelry, and he had multiple gold rings on his fingers.

A man with dirty blonde, windswept, hair sat in the seat closest to Lea. He was wearing a royal blue button down shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and a black leather jacket.

Beside him was a young Hispanic boy with curly black hair. He wore blue jean shorts and a green jacket over a plaid shirt.

On the other side of the boy was a man with brown hair that stuck out under his dark blue baseball cap. He had on an aqua colored shirt, a brown aviator's jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

There was only one woman in the van; she was behind the man nearest to the door. She had long, curly, brown hair, and was wearing a blue sweater with a red scarf, brown slacks, and blue high heeled boots.

The man with the cigar asked, "What can we do for you, young sir?"

"You're the A Team," Lea said resolutely, "I need your help!"

"We already got a job, now scram!" yelled the black man. Lea didn't budge, "Did you hear me sucker!"

Lea huffed, "I heard!" He glanced down at the boy, who was staring at him. "But if that job you mentioned happens to take you to Strikersville prison, so does mine, and I can pay you for mine."

"How much?"

"Would ten thousand munny work?" This caught their attention.

Lea, during his time in the Organization, had collected quite a bit of munny, and since he only used it to buy ice cream he was plenty rich.

The man with the cigar looked around at his comrades, and then replied, "Well then Mr…."

"Fahrenheit, Lea Fahrenheit."

"Mr. Fahrenheit, you just hired the A Team!"

* * *

(Later that day)

The gang's first stop was the local library; the lady, Amy Allen, and the man with the windswept hair, Templeton Peck (or Face), went inside.

Hannibal, the man with the cigar, turned to the Keyblade wielder and asked, "So what's your deal with Strikersville?"

"The warden is holding two of my friends captive in his prison. They are innocent of any crimes and were taken by force. The warden is using monsters called "Heartless" to control his prison; they are the reason why I couldn't get them out myself. There were too many and they were too strong for me to handle."

The boy, Joey, exclaimed, "Jase told me about those monsters! He says no weapon can kill them!"

"Sounds like Lea can."

"Yes," the red head told them, "I can kill Heartless. But what's your deal kid?"

Joey looked sad, "They have my brother in there and are using him for their illegal fights to the death. Jase won the fight they put him in and they let him go with a head start, but they tracked him down and took him back. Jase was the first one to ever get away alive."

B.A, the black man, turned back to Lea, "These friends of yours, what do they look like?"

Lea pulled out two pictures, one of Kairi and the other of Riku. The man in the baseball cap, Murdock, took them and looked disgusted, "That fiend! He has taken two honorable warriors in the flower of youth to his camp of DEATH!"

"SHUT UP FOOL!" Murdock glared back at B.A.

Hannibal glanced at the pictures and then back at Lea, "These two are pretty young, and one is a young lady, you really think they've lasted this long?"

"Without a doubt!"

The van door opened, Face and Amy hopped in. In their hands was a red book called, "Prison Reforms". "Here it is Hannibal," Face sighed, "by Doctor Dwight Pepper." On the back was a picture of the doctor. He had a lot of facial hair!

"Um Hannibal," Lea questioned, "You really think Face could pull that off?"

"Well, if we use the printer at Amy's newspaper office and replace that picture with one of Face… yes he could!"

The team had dropped of Joey and was planning to do the same with Lea, but the pyro wouldn't have it. He insisted on coming with them! So on the drive to Strikersville, Florida, Hannibal laid out the plan…

* * *

(In Strikersville)

Lea, Hannibal, B.A, and Murdock all clambered into a rental car; Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and smiled, "Getting arrested is the easy part!" B.A. revved up the car and drove off wildly. They weaved in and out of traffic and went at a crazy speed! It didn't take long for the police to stop them.

"Alright! Get out of the car!"

The group stumbled out, beer bottles in hand; they played the drunk driver role to the fullest! Hannibal trudges up to the large officer and belched, "Heya sweetheart! Mind getting me another round?"

"Shut up."

"Awww, forget it pops," chortled Lea, "that elephant won't get us nuthin'!"

The large police officer glared at the four, "Who are you calling elephant punk?"

"Hmm," Hannibal glanced around, "Well, you're the only one around here big enough to be an elephant."

"WHY YOU LITTLE?" He charged at them, only to be held back by his deputy. "TAKE THEM! ARREST THEM! TAKE THEM DOWNTOWN! CALL JUDGE BEALE AND TELL HIM THAT WE'VE CAUGHT SOME YANKEES SPEEDING THOUGH TOWN!"

His partner calmed him, "Hey! Calm down." He lowered his voice, "Remember, the judge is sending down an investigator, and we could get in trouble." They both climbed into the police car and drove off.

Lea straightened up and gave Hannibal a look, "Well that didn't work."

"You're crazy Hannibal! While we're trying to getting arrested, Jase could be murdered!" B.A. growled.

"And who knows what's happening to Riku and Kairi!"

Hannibal got a strange look in his eyes, "B.A., let me drive." Again, they piled into the rental car and drove off. Hannibal floored it and drove in the direction of the sheriff's office. When they arrived Hannibal never slowed down.

The sheriff was on the phone in his office, "I'm sure the investigators will find nothing wrong here… but…" Suddenly the rental car that held Lea, Hannibal, Murdock, and B.A. plowed through the wall of his office. The sheriff was struck dumb by this bold move. He clambered over to the driver's side door and yelled at the four inside, "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO JAIL!"

Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and smiled, "Thank you…"

* * *

Alright chapter 2 up! Please review and tell me if you see any mistakes!

Next time... the group shows up at the prison and finds Kairi, Riku, and Jase but can they pull off the rescue? You'll see next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who has read and is keeping up with this story!

I own nothing!

Chapter 3

* * *

A prison truck arrived at Strikersville prison; the back opened revealing B.A., Murdock, Hannibal, and Lea. The four were in prison clothes, as they were lead out. B.A. didn't move though.

Deputy Sneed yelled, "Hey! Get out of there!"

"Um sir," Hannibal said, "My friend here is a deaf and a mute, only I can speak with him in sign language."

"Tell him to get out then!"

Hannibal held out his cuffed wrists, "If you want me to be able to speak with him, you'll need to un-cuff me." Another deputy, Trask, sighed and un-cuffed Hannibal, who waved his hands in crazy ways for his 'sign language'. B.A. lumbered out of the truck, but before the guards could lead the group into the prison, a group of Shadow Heartless appeared. Hannibal was surprised, "What are those creatures?"

"Our extra security, they're called Heartless," Trask grinned evilly. The deputy jumped when the entire band of Shadows jumped at Lea. Lea, who had somewhat been anticipating this, kicked them back and back flipped away. "HEARTLESS STOP!" The monsters stopped at Trask's bidding. "This one must be another Keyblader," his voice lowered as he spoke to another officer, "The man in black said that there were three of them, put the seal on him."

The officer grabbed Lea roughly and clamped a large cuff on his lower arm; the cuff lit up red and then faded. "And… what's this supposed to do?" Lea asked.

Sneed laughed at the red head, "Well… spiky, that will keep you from causing trouble with that crazy sword of yours." Lea glared at him, this guy wouldn't be so cocky if he were free, Keyblade or no Keyblade.

As the group was led into the prison Warden Beale watched them through his binoculars. B.A caught his eye; he turned to Trask who had just come up, "That big guy, he looks like a perfect candidate for the fight program." He pulled up B.A.'s file, read a bit, and then jumped in surprise, "He's a deaf mute, and this John Smith is the only one who can communicate with him." After reading a bit more he cracked up laughing. "This Smith is a hair-dresser… the animal travels around with a hair-dresser! Trask, have 'Jackhammer' Jackson to try the animal out… see if he's as tough as he looks. If so we'll upgrade his sentence to two years for assault." He looked down at Hannibal and Lea, "Have those other two tried out too."

* * *

(In the Prison Yard)

While Murdock was being taken in for psychiatric evaluation, Lea was looking around for Riku and Kairi. He walked around the yard with Hannibal and B.A. and found one of them. In one corner, on a pile of broken stone, sat Kairi; she was dressed in the blue prison garb, and two prison guards stood nearby. Lea noticed that she wore the Keyblade seal as well.

"That's her?" Hannibal asked Lea.

Lea smiled, "Yep, that's Kairi, but I wonder why those two guards are there."

Hannibal pointed over at a nearby group of men, "Probably to keep away the prison rabble." One of the men got a strange grin and swaggered over towards Kairi. She looked up in shock.

Lea expected the guards to jump in front of her when the guy got close but they only smiled and pretended not to see him. Lea growled, the man who was approaching Kairi grinned even bigger, "Hey sweetie, why don't you come over here with me." Kairi backed up a bit at this, and the guards did nothing.

The man continued to approach Kairi, but when he was a few feet from her someone behind him growled, "Hey bozo!" The guy turned around and got slugged in the face.

As he fell Kairi was both surprised and happy to see Lea standing there, "LEA!" She jumped up and ran to him, "I've never been so happy to see you!"

"I'm glad I showed up when I did," he told her as he put a hand on her shoulder, "That guy meant business." She smiled at him, and then noticed the two behind Lea. "Kairi, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, this is Hannibal, and B.A., guys this is Kairi Mizu."

Hannibal held out a hand, "It's nice to meet you Miss Mizu."

"Nice to meet you too, sir."

Just then a largely built black man, not a big as B.A. walked up to the group. The men got in front of Kairi for protection, but he wasn't there for her. "Hello meat! I'm your boss around here, name's Deke; now turn out your pockets!" He reached into Hannibal's shirt pocket and pulled out one of his cigars.

The older man grabbed Deke's hand and shoved it back, "That is personal property." He took it back, and for good measure, took a pack of cigarettes from the 'boss's' pocket. "Hey dirtball, you happen to know anything about a Jase Tataro or a Riku Tsuchi?"

Deke was furious, but with B.A. standing there, he did nothing. "I don't have to answer you!" Lea glared at Deke as Hannibal tossed him back his cigarettes, and they walked away.

"Lea, why are you here?" Kairi asked him.

"To rescue you two, what else."

Kairi looked around, seeing that he was in the same boat as them, "Good job…"

"Don't worry Princess," Lea dropped his voice to a whisper, "Hannibal's got a full- proof plan."

Kairi stopped and got in front of him, "Lea, why are you doing this… I mean why are you helping me, Riku, and Sora at all? You were part of the Organization, you fought against us, and you kidnapped me… why are you trying to help us now!?"

"You want to know Kairi…" He didn't get to finish because just then, the man who he had punched in the face earlier came up behind him and was about to bash Lea over the head with a shovel. Kairi shoved Lea out of the way and kicked the man in the stomach; he dropped the shovel and fell over. "KAIRI LOOK OUT!"

Two of the man's companions ran at Kairi only to be knocked back by Lea. They got up and charged the two again. This time they Keyblader's were ready! Lea turned his back to them, cupped his hands as Kairi jumped into them, he tossed her over his head so she landed behind the charging prisoners, and she kicked them in the back, which sent them forward into Lea, who slammed them both to the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Lea cheered.

Hannibal was impressed, "You two make quite a team!" Lea and Kairi glanced at each other and laughed… if only he knew the trouble they had.

Just then a big Caucasian man, bigger than Deke but smaller than B.A., walked up to B.A. and growled, "Turn out your pockets." B.A. didn't move.

Lea tapped 'Jackhammer', for that was the man sent by Beale to try out B.A., on the shoulder, "Um, he is deaf and mute so he can't understand you. Also he can't even read lips, but my friend here can speak to him though sign language if you'd like."

"Do it then!"

Doing his 'sign language' Hannibal 'translated' what Jackhammer said and B.A. responded with his own 'sign language'.

"What did he say?!"

Hannibal looked nervous as he translated, "He said that he won't do anything for a pompous sloth that has no more brains than a dead dinosaur… and that your mother is a fat walrus."

With a cry of rage, Jackhammer slugged B.A. in the face; this did nothing except prompt B.A. to punch back. With one punch Jackhammer was laid out!

* * *

(The Warden's Office)

Beale was going crazy, "Did you see that! Knocked out in one hit… this guy might be better than Jase! And did you see the way those two Keybladers fought, even without their weapons!"

"Yes sir, they are all quite good," Trask commented, "But we have two problems. One you gave your word to that Riku kid that you wouldn't try out his lady-friend and two the 'animal' can't be talked to without Smith."

Beale waved this off, "I kept my promise to the boy, I didn't try her out… she tried herself out when she assisted that other boy, and that's her own fault. And we'll just have to keep him and Smith together for the time being." Trask was about to leave but Beale wasn't finished talking. "Get on the phone and spread the word; two fights to the death Saturday night, one with Jase Tataro, and the other between the Heartless and three meddling teenagers!

* * *

Yes the chapter is finished! Please give your opinions on how the story is going so far. Tell me what you think of Riku and Kairi's last names!

Next chapter… Lea and Kairi are reunited with Riku, while B.A. finds Jase. Will the escape plan work, or will one slip up screw it up for everyone?

t here...


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of this training series story… but a sequel is on the way!

Please read and review!

I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Lea, Hannibal, B.A., and Kairi were led down to the prison gym they passed by Face and Amy. Face was pretending to be Doctor Pepper from the book, who was trying out his prison reforms from his book; which happened to be the same book that they had picked up before heading to Strikersville. Amy was pretending to be reporting on "Doctor Pepper's" prison reforms.

Kairi didn't pick up on this but the others did. As they went into the prison gym they found the large Hispanic man from the fight in the barn, punching a punching bag. The man turned and was surprised to see B.A. but also looked happy; but as he went to speak to him B.A. put a finger to his lips.

"That's Jase Tataro," B.A. whispered to Hannibal, "He's alive…"

From further back in the cell came Riku, he was more confused than angry, "WARDEN!" The large prison warden came over to the cell as Riku snarled, "You gave me your word that you wouldn't try out Kairi!"

"I didn't, she did that herself." The young master glanced over at Kairi, who looked away sheepishly.

The group was thrown into the gym cell Riku ran to Lea and Kairi, "Ok, how did this happen?"

"Riku, I came to rescue you guys," Lea exclaimed, "but Kairi getting 'tried out' was my fault. She saved me from getting beaned in the back with a shovel."

Riku looked over at the princess in surprise, "I thought that you didn't trust him?"

"We're working on that," Kairi said, much to the surprise of Lea. After an hour Warden Beale came down to the gym with Amy and Face, and took B.A. and Hannibal out. "Hey Warden, where are you taking them?" Beale didn't reply but Lea seemed very calm, Kairi was very confused at this, "Lea… what is going on?"

He whispered to the other two, "Don't worry, it's all a part of the plan."

"Plan… what plan?" Lea gave them a sly wink.

As the three sat with Jase in the cell Kairi asked, "You were going to tell me earlier why you are really helping us, would you please finish?"

"Yea sure Kairi," He adjusted his position, "Well I felt that I should try to make up for what I did to you and Sora. I've already told you told that I'm very sorry for kidnapping you in the past, and I'm trying to make up for it. Another reason is that I made a promise to Roxas that I would always be there to bring him back. He and Sora are basically one in the same person so I thought that if I helped Sora I would be keeping my promise."

Lea leaned back, leaving Riku and Kairi speechless. Riku finally broke the silence, "That explains a lot, including that speech in the Organization's throne room about being there to get your friends back."

"So that's it," Kairi gasped, "All you wanted was to be loyal to your friend."

Jase sat nearby and listened intently, "B.A. did the same it seems, he came here to help me as you came to help them." The group was quiet until Hannibal and B.A. were brought back in.

"Hannibal," Lea questioned, "Is it all coming together as planned?" The older man winked.

* * *

(A couple hours later)

The group was watching B.A. work out on the punching bag when Warden Beale, Deputy Trask, and Deputy Sneed came to the gym. They opened the door and motioned to Jase, B.A, and the Keyblade wielders, "Let's go." They looked at Hannibal, "Mr. Smith, tell your friend to hold out his hands… he's leaving, along with Jase and those Keybladers."

"Why are we leaving?" Hannibal whined as Jase, Kairi, Lea, and Riku were cuffed.

"Not you, just them, your friend will be fighting Jase Tataro, and those Keyblader wielders will be fighting as well." Hannibal scowled and did his phony sign language and B.A. held out his hands. They were all led out, leaving Hannibal alone.

Trask laughed at Hannibal, "Aww… do you miss your playmates?"

"No it's just," he moaned sadly, "I hate violence." All of a sudden he swung around and slugged Trask, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

(With Riku and co.)

The group was loaded in the prison truck and shut in. As they rode along to their deaths B.A. turned to Jase and told him, "Don't worry we'll get out of this, I've got help."

"B.A., I'm sorry but none of us will be getting out of this one." Kairi looked over at Lea and Riku in fright; both boys put a hand on her shoulders.

Unbeknownst to them Amy, putting her A Team skills to use, had followed them in the van and knew where they were headed.

* * *

(Later, at the fighting barn)

B.A. and Jase were handcuffed together and put in the fighting ring; the Keyblade wielders were all cuffed, pinned in a corner, and surrounded by guards.

The fight in the ring was growing more savage by the second, and Lea was getting worried; the battle was growing too dangerous and Hannibal and the others hadn't showed up yet.

B.A. began laying some hard punches on Jase and soon had him on the ground; Warden Beale stepped into the ring and pointed to Jase, "Finish him!"

B.A. stepped up but before anything that could be done the A-team van crashed through the barn doors. The back hatch flew open and Hannibal unleashed a spray of bullets from an automatic rifle over the heads of the spectators. Before the warden could even draw his gun, B.A. had him in a neck- lock.

"Alright everyone!" yelled Hannibal, "You'll are all gonna sit down nice and easy, I want everyone to put their guns on the ground nice and easy. Hey guards uncuff and unseal my friends before I put a few holes in you!" The men did as they were told.

Once B.A. was uncuffed he released Beale, "I knew you guys wouldn't let us down."

"Wait! You're not mute anymore?"

"That's right fool!" B.A. growled, "And you're not a warden anymore!" Then with one punch, he laid Beale flat.

A few soldier and shadow Heartless appeared, but with the seals off Kairi, Lea, and Riku took care of them. "Hey Lea, grab that camera over there!" ordered Hannibal. Lea grabbed it and Hannibal continued, "Now let's get all these pretty faces on camera so that the authorities will know who was attending." With a large grin Lea swept the crowd with the camera, making sure to get everyone in it.

"Lea let's go," Kairi exclaimed, pulling on the pyro's arm. He dropped the camera as the whole gang piled into the van.

"Now no one move or I'll drill you with lead," Hannibal yelled as he sent out another burst of gunfire. The van then drove off into the night. Hannibal turned to the group, "I love it when a plan comes together!"

* * *

(In a field nearby)

"Sure you guys can't stay?" whined Murdock.

Riku nodded, "Sorry, but we have to get back to our training. Thank you for helping us all out back there!"

Amy smiled, "We were glad to help!"

"Yea, but don't expect us to come save you again," Face smirked, "Cause I don't want to see those Heartless things around again."

"Oh, come on Face, it would be fun," Hannibal grinned.

Kairi smiled and waved, "Well it was nice to meet you, and thank you again!"

"Goodbye!"

"Later!"

The three turned on their armor, summoned their gliders, and zipped off into space leaving a stunned group behind them. Jase gave a long low whistle, "I wonder where I can get one of those?"

* * *

Yea it's done! Kairi and Lea trust one another now!

And now…. A special teaser for the upcoming sequel, LORD OF THE KEYBLADE!...

* * *

_I amar prestar aen_…  
The world is changed.

_han mathon ne nen_…  
I feel it in the water.

_han mathon ne chae_…  
I feel it in the Earth.

_a han noston ned gwilith_.  
I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

A world torn by war, the fate of the entire world in the hands of a young Halfling, and only a handful of men to defend the weak from evil. The heroes will embark on a journey that will nearly take their lives and will change their outlook on war forever! In The Lord of the Keyblade!


End file.
